1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of regulated pay computer-controlled video games, either pay-for-play (e.g. entertainment arcades, amusement arcades) or pay-for-wager (e.g. casino, video lottery, Fixed Odds Betting terminals or FOBT).
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
The primary gaming screens of conventional regulated pay computer-controlled video games are often quite cluttered, as they typically display a large number of buttons and meters. For instance, most slot machines have meters to display a player's credits, total bet, win, and the amount paid on their last game and buttons to allow players to cash out, access the game's menu, access the game's pay table, get help, select how many paylines to play, select the total amount wagered on each payline, to make a max bet, and to spin the reels. In addition to all of these buttons and meters, games must also feature their credit denomination prominently.
Players wagering on games of the prior art have no flexibility and are not afforded any functionality that would enable them to reduce the clutter of the gaming screen. Because these games rely on archaic technologies and designs, the placement of their buttons and meters is static and does not allow for player customization. As a result, players who are used to innovative and efficient product designs of the 21st st century may be frustrated by their electronic casino game experience. As a result, casinos may fail to attract and retain the patronage of the younger demographic, if such young patrons come to believe that the games offered have no relevance to them.
As electronic casino games continue to evolve, further problems with the current game display and menu navigation strategies will arise. Games of the modern era are giving players increasingly more flexibility and options. If games must feature a button for each and every player option, their already cluttered screens will grow wholly unmanageable.